


The puppet

by MuspelYuri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuspelYuri/pseuds/MuspelYuri
Summary: Set in an alternative universe in which Tom and Draco attend Hogwarts at the same time. Draco is heads over heels for Tom. Tom seems to love Draco too but looks can be deceiving sometimes...





	1. Chapter 1

Draco found himself once again staring at the hot guy from his class Tom Riddle. He was in luck since Tom was a Slytherin like him. However they were both in two completely different leagues. He knew he would never stand a chance. Not that he was one of the losers, he was quite popular in fact. He was only popular in his year though while Tom was popular in the entire school. He also had no idea if Tom was even gay and he didn’t dare to do anything until he was sure of that. For now he would just admire Tom from a distance.

“He’s staring at you again.” A girl said to Tom. “I know, it’s cute. I’ll torment him a bit more before I actually go over and say hi to him.” Tom said. “Isn’t it weird?” The same girl asked. “Why would it be weird? Is it weird because you’re not used to it?” Tom asked. “It’s weird cause he is a man and you’re also a man.” She said. “That happens more often.” Tom said. “I know but it’s still weird.” She tried to defend. “Well then I’m weird too.” Tom said. “You can’t be.” She said shocked. “Well I am.” Tom said. After Tom said that he gave Draco a quick look but as soon as he did that Draco look away.

Draco had seen that Tom looked his way and immediately looked away. He didn’t want Tom to suspect anything although Tom probably already did. Would Tom find him weird or disgusting? Almost everyone else does so why wouldn’t he be any different? Even his parents weren’t different after all. They had accidentally found out and told him never to speak of it ever again. He would probably be kicked out of the house if they found out about his crush on Tom. He wish he wasn’t like this but at the same time he liked it. Men are better than women so why wouldn’t he fall for them?


	2. Chapter 2

Tom thought that Draco’s stares were cute. However it had been about a month and Draco hadn’t done anything else. He decided to take matters into his own hands and talk to Draco.

“Hey. You’re Draco, right?” Tom asked. Draco looked shocked but quickly stuttered: “I- I am.”  
“I noticed that you’ve been staring at me.” Tom said calmly. “I’m sorry, I know it’s weird but-“ Draco started. “No need to apologise. I think it’s cute. I know I’m attractive but I never had a boy look at me like that.” Tom giggled. “Everyone else thinks it’s either weird or disgusting.” Draco said. “Everyone else is wrong. Love isn’t disgusting.” Tom said. He was trying to convince Draco that it was okay. Draco was cute but he was doing this because he needed Draco. “Why don’t you go out on a date with me? I’ll prove to you that you’re not weird.” Tom said. “Umm, okay.” Draco said. “Good, be ready at 7 tonight.” Tom said promptly.

Draco couldn't believe it. He was going on a date with the hottest guy in school. He didn't get why out of everyone there Tom wanted to go on a date with him though. There were more than enough girls that were begging Tom to go out with them so why him? It wasn't a prank, was it? At his last school one of the boys had asked him out on a date too but instead of an actual date he had taken the opportunity to make fun of him. Tom wasn't the kind of person to do that though. He may never had actually talked to Tom except for when he had to for school but he knew more about Tom than he should. He had observed Tom a lot, he had to find out whether or not Tom was gay after all. He still wasn't completely sure about that but he would find out that evening. He had to make sure that he looked perfect.

“Tom do you want to hang out tonight?” A girl asked. “I can't, I have important plans.” Tom said. “What kind of important plans?” Another girl asked. “I'm hanging out with Draco.” Tom said. “That guy that always stares at you?” The first girl asked. “Yes, he’s cute.” Tom said. “Cute and weird.” The second girl said. “I’ll find that out tonight.” Tom said.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you ready Draco?” Tom asked. “As ready as I can be.” Draco answered. “Great, come with me. I want to show you a secret place.” Tom said. “Is it dangerous?” Draco asked. “No. Legit no one knows about this place.” Tom said. “Isn’t this a girl’s bathroom?” Draco asked. “It is, but that isn’t why we’re here. This is just where the secret entrance is.” Tom said. Tom went over to the sinks and did something that Draco didn’t quite understand. The sinks opened up and revealed a hole in the ground. “What did you just do?” Draco asked. “I opened the door. Come on.” Tom said and reached out his hand. Draco grabbed it and Tom jumped into the hole.

“What is this place?” Draco asked. “It’s called the chamber of secrets. I’m the only one that knows how to get in here.” Tom said. “Why are you showing it to me?” Draco asked. He hoped that the answer would be something sweet. “I thought it could become our little secret.” Tom said. Soon after Tom gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Draco was left speechless. “Here no one will judge us for liking each other.” Tom added. “Wow, I don’t know what to say.” Draco said. “What about saying that you will be my boyfriend?” Tom said. 

“I don’t know. Everyone would judge us or even worse hurt us.” Draco said. “We don’t have to tell anyone about it. It can be our secret.” Tom said. “It would still be risky. What if someone were to find out.” Draco said. “They won’t. We’ll be just normal friends or even strangers if that’s what you want to everyone else. However when we are here in the chambers of secrets we will be lovers.” Tom tried to convince Draco. “Okay, I’ll be your boyfriend. But the moment it gets tricky we break up.” Draco said. “Okay babe.” Tom said.

“Great, it’s going exactly as planned. Soon he will be my perfect little puppet.” Tom thought.


	4. Chapter 4

“Did you have fun with Tom last night?” A girl asked Draco. “I, uh, I did. But how do you know I was with him?” Draco asked. “He blew off some girls to meet you so now almost the whole school knows. But you at least had fun with him.” She said. “The girls are going to kill me.” He said. “Maybe, but at least you had fun with Tom before your death.” She said and left.

Draco couldn’t believe this. Of course Tom would have had to reject some girls to meet with him but he didn’t think that Tom would outright say it like that. He was doomed now. The girls Tom rejected would surely come and kill him. He had to find Tom now.

“Tom, I need to talk to you.” Draco said panicked. “Alright, what is it?” Tom asked calmly. “Everyone knows you hung out with me last night.” Draco said. “So? I don’t see a problem with that.” Tom said. “It’s a huge problem! The girls are going to kill me!” Draco said. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m sure you’re just overreacting.” Tom said. “I’m not. A girl came up to me earlier and even said so herself.” Draco said. “I won’t allow them to kill you, don’t worry.” Tom said lovingly. “Thank you.” Draco said. “This won’t be the only time though.” Tom said. “What?” Draco said confused. “I’m going to have to reject girls more often for you.” Tom said. “Oh, right. Just maybe don’t say it’s because of me. I’ll surely die at their hands if you keep blowing them off for me.” Draco said anxious. “I’ll do my best. But sometimes I want people to know that you are the most important person to me.” Tom said. “That’s sweet. You are the most important to me too.” Draco said.  
“The girls will play perfectly in my plan. If I get everyone to hate Draco he will have to rely on me for everything.” Tom thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom and Draco met each other every day in the chamber of secrets. Sometimes they would just do their homework together or they would simply just sit and talk with each other. Today was special though. They had started doing their homework but Draco couldn’t help but look at Tom every few seconds. It had been a week since they had started going out and he still couldn’t believe this was real. The girls had slowly started to give up on getting Tom’s attention and had started glaring at him but it was totally worth it. He wish this could last forever. Everyone might start to dislike me but at least I’ll have Tom by my side.

“Is there something on my face?” Tom jokingly asked. “Huh? Oh, no. I just can’t believe that we have been going out for a week now.” Draco said. His face had turned red. “Hopefully we will be together until we die.” Tom said in response. Draco started blushing even harder than he already was. “You would really want to spend the rest of your life with me?” Draco asked carefully. “Of course, I love you after all.” Tom said like it was nothing. “I- I love you too.” Draco stuttered. Tom giggled and leaned in for a kiss. Draco wasn’t sure what to do and was convinced that he probably looked really stupid. Tom however just found it cute. He grabbed the back of Draco’s head and simply planted a kiss on his lips.

Draco was left speechless afterwards. That was the response Tom had hoped for and was more than happy when he got it. This meant that Draco was starting to fully fall for him. He hadn’t complained about the reactions of our classmates for a while as well. Maybe Tom could get what he wants faster than he had planned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, the last few months have been very busy. However the last two chapters are finished so please enjoy.

“I wish I could tell my parents about you but they would definitely disown me.” Draco said with a sigh. “You can always introduce me as a friend instead. And hopefully you won’t need them anymore eventually when we live together.” Tom said. “You- you want us to live together once we leave Hogwarts?” Draco asked. “Of course, don’t you?” Tom asked casually. “I- Yes! I just didn’t think that you would want to live with me. I guess I’m still not really used to the fact that you actually like me.” Draco said. “I don’t just like you, I love you.” Tom said. Draco blushed immensely. Tom just gave him a quick kiss on the cheek which only made the blushing worse.

“Do- do you already know what you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?” Draco stuttered. “I have an idea yes, but I still have something left to do on Hogwarts first.” Tom said. “You mean almost 3 years of school?” Draco joked. “That but there is also something else that only I can do.” Tom said. “What’s that?” Draco asked. “You’ll see, just know it has something to do with where we are.” Tom said mysteriously. “What’s so secret that you can’t even tell me about?” Draco asked. “You can know but it’s a pretty big thing and I don’t want to freak you out.” Tom said. “I won’t be, no matter what it is I’ll still love you.” Draco said innocently. “Just give me some more time.” Tom said. “Alright babe.” Draco said lovingly.

“So Draco thinks he can handle the truth of this place? He does seem very dependent on me but it’s not enough yet. I should spread a rumour or something that will make him even more dependent on me. After that I’ll tell him. I have to make him hate everyone first.” Tom thought.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Draco was walking through the school and noticed that people were glaring him more than normally. The second they saw him coming they immediately started whispering to each other. When he looked at them they would stop and simply glare at him. He was used to this from the girls but this time it was also the boys.

Eventually some boys from the seventh year came up to him. “Is it really true?” One of them asked. “Is what true?” Draco asked confused. “Did you rat them out?” The same guy clarified. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t rat anyone out.” Draco responded. “I heard from someone that you only hang out with Tom so you can rat people out and have protection.” Another one of them said. “That’s not at all true! He is my friend!” Draco defended. “You should be happy if he still wants to be seen with you.” Another one said taunting. After Draco stormed off to find Tom.

“Tom, please tell me you don’t believe them?” Draco desperately asked. “Woah, tell me what happened.” Tom said calmly. “Some people spread awful rumours about me.” Draco said, tears were forming in his eyes. “Trust me, no matter how awful the rumours are I will never believe them. I love you, okay?” Tom said, trying to calm Draco down. “I love you too.” Draco said. 

“Now do you want to help me?” Tom asked. “With what?” Draco responded. “With getting back at them. I have a way to make them all pay.” Tom said. “I don’t know.” Draco hesitated. “Come on, they all hate you. I’m sure they wouldn’t think twice about doing something horrible to you.” Tom persuaded. “You’re right, let’s do it.” Draco said.

Thus, Draco and Tom both went to wake up the basilisk. Draco thought it wouldn’t kill anyone, but Tom had other plans. Tom intended to kill anyone that wasn’t a pure blood. Even when people started dying Tom always had some way to convince Draco it wasn’t their doing. Meanwhile everyone at Hogwarts thought it had to be Draco’s doing, the only problem was that they had no proof. This eventually made Draco hate everyone so much that he didn’t care anymore if they lived or died. The only person Draco cared about was Tom. Everything went just as Tom wanted. Now he already had the protégé of one of the most powerful pure blood families wrapped around his finger. He also as extra bonus has a scape goat if needed. He didn’t care that he had to act like he loved Draco and maybe part of him actually did, who knows. All Tom cared about that they would go down in history together.


End file.
